OC story OCs needed
by Percy punk
Summary: I'm making a OC Story so please submit some OC's! The story will be called Borealis Star and the guild the OC's are a part of is called Borealis Star
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I am making an OC story Kanade Takeda inspired me to do this**.

 **In this story the protagonist are apart of Borealis Star and the Antagonist are apart of Dread Field. There are**

 _1 Sister/Brother_

 _1 Girlfriend_

 _1 Best Friend_

 _7 Main Protagonists_

 _14 Main Antagonists_

 _25 Minor Protagonists_

 _13 Minor Antagonists_

 **Not everyone will make it in that is why I made a set amount. And also you can make your OCs date each other. Here are the rules .**

 _3 OCs per person._

 _Details I need them or else they don't cut it._

 _PLEASE PM ME OR GET AN ACCOUNT AND PM ME_.

 _Also tell me when you PM me if you want your female OC to date me_

 **Here is my OC**

Name: Felix Darkaster _  
_Nickname(s): Joshy-Boy _  
_Age: 12 _  
_Gender: Male

Dating/Married: NOT DECIDED YET

Personality: sad and mysterious and when need be he'll rush to the battlefield for a friend in need. _  
_Likes: Family, Friends, Music, Drawing, Sharp Objects. _  
_Dislikes: Death _  
_Magic Name: Dark-Force _  
_Magic Description: It is a magic were the user can create Armor and shields out of Darkness _  
_Guild mark location: Right arm Dark Purple _  
_Guild Rank (mage, s-class): Mage

Family: ? (Father) ? (Mother) ? (Sister/Brother) _  
_Friends: YET TO BE DECIDED _  
_Enemies: YET TO BE DECIDED _  
_Appearance: he wears brown shorts and a white T-shirt. He has a Filipino tan and Black glasses. He also has a black glasses he had since he was just a baby.

 **Have fun making OCs I hope you get chosen AND PM ME TO GET IN. Here is the Template**

Name: _  
_Nickname(s): _  
_Age: _  
_Gender:

Dating/Married:

Personality: _  
_Likes: _  
_Dislikes: _  
_Magic Name: _  
_Magic Description: _  
_Guild mark location: _  
_Guild Rank (mage, s-class):

Family: _  
_Friends: _  
_Enemies: _  
_Appearance:  
Which One? (Antagonist or Protagonist):  
Your Username:

 **I will update sooner or later about this so have fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people I Love your OCs I can't wait to use them and also I NEED antagonists please I really need them and also add this if you want you're guy to be best friends with Felix or a brother/sister to Felix. I love these guys so much here is a more cleaned up template. And also you have to use the template**

Name:

Nickname(s)

Age:

Gender:

Dating/Married:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Magic Name:

Magic Description:

Guild mark location:

Guild mark location:

Family:

Friends:

Enemies:

Appearance:

Which on (Antagonist or Protagonist):

Your username:

Best friend (yes or no):

Brother / Sister (Yes or no):

 **This Will end when I get enough people AND I NEED ANTAGONISTS so help out.**

 **For Dating/Married you can put one of you're on OCs in it like this**

 **Dating/Married: Jackson Asko (Dating or Married)**

 **And also if you want you're female OC to be with Felix put**

 **Dating/Married: Felix Darkaster (waiting tbd)**

 **I will update more soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in awhile just got to Canada and I will upload a video on my channel in is called Felix Darkaster.**

 **Here is the summary of the story**

 _ **Some times I feel isolated other times I feel like shit until came here I met her and my best friend life is finally looking up. But now my guild is in trouble and now my friends no my family are my number one priority. I Felix Darkaster will stand for my family.**_

 **I absolutely love your guys OCs and I it will probably take a year to get the exact amount of OCs I need so I'll be here all year :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERY BODY**

best friend (yes / no)

 **Means DO YOU WANT YOUR OC TO FRIENDS WITH MY OC OK AND ANOTHER THING FAIRYTAIL EXISTS IN THIS UNIVERSE THEY JUST DONT PLAY A ROLE IN THE MAIN STORY**

 **AND**

brother / sister (yes no)

 **MEANS DO YOU WANT YOUR OC TO BE THE BROTHER OR SISTER TO MY OC**

 **PERCY RANT DONE**

 **And now I am putting a limit this will be over on the 8th of**

 **F September GOT IT GOOD**

 **-percy punk out**


	5. Chapter 5

If you look at the world in black and white you see nothing

If you see it for its life then you see the sugur coated version

Me I see it one way and one way only through the eyes of the people around me

 **Okay guys if you can PM me a speech your OC is more likely to be a main Oc ok**

 **I know this sound sappy but this is my story bro k got it good**

 **-percy punk out**


End file.
